Expelliarmus!
by Hermionewexa
Summary: A collection of poems about Harry Potter and co.
1. Werewolf

Werewolf

_Werewolf._  
The whisper echoes, but  
Instead of dying away,  
As an echo should,  
It becomes a shout.

_Werewolf.  
_The full moon rises,  
And as its light  
Touches, caresses,  
He changes.

_Werewolf.  
_The word accuses  
Him, as he lifts his head,  
And cries to the moon,  
And is  
_A werewolf. _


	2. Azkaban

Azkaban

**Disclaimer: Obviously, Azkaban isn't mine, it belongs to JKRowling/ Warner bros. Does anyone read these disclaimers?**

**AN: You'll have to read it to find out what it's like. Personally, my definition is 'gloomy.'**

Cold.  
Unbearably cold.  
Hearing the worst moments  
Of my life.  
Unbearably cold.  
Cold.

_Lost,  
__In grey mist.  
__Living the worst moments  
__Of my life.  
__In grey mist,  
__Lost._

Emptiness,  
Apart from  
The screaming.  
The screaming,  
And  
Emptiness.

_Forgetting  
__Who I am.  
__Not wanting to live  
__Any more.  
__Who am I?  
__Forgotten._

1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2 1 2

**AN: Well, what are you waiting for? Please review!**


	3. Possession

Possession

**Disclaimer: JKRowling, Ginny belongs to you,/ So JKRowling, please don't sue!**

**AN:This is what I think Ginny might have felt when she was being possessed.**

_Screaming._  
Knowing it's wrong.  
Inwardly screaming,  
But unable to make  
A sound.

_Hearing  
_A hissing sound  
Come from my mouth.  
Knowing it's wrong;  
Unnatural.

_Remembering  
_Nothing afterwards,  
But guessing,  
Working out,  
That it's me.

_Untrusting._  
Not trusting  
Myself.  
Scared only of  
_Possession_

3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4

**AN: Well? What do you think? Review, please! I might incorporate part of this into a Ginny fic I'm working on.**


	4. Sorcery and Sport

Sorcery and Sport

**Disclaimer: I'm trying to make these remotely interesting. Tgikuijhg (that is, quidditch isn't mine, nor is Harry Potter or the Snitch).**

**AN: I needed a change from all my gloomy, rythmless (is that a word?) poetry. This is my production! Please, READ (obviously), and (thought I shouldn't have to say this!) REVIEW! **

Flying on a broomstick;  
Shooting through the air.  
Moving magically – so quick! –  
Wind blows through your hair.

Speeding past the birds, and  
Searching for the Snitch;  
Shade your eyes with one hand.  
Don't you love Quidditch?

Diving fast as you can go;  
Opponent does the same.  
Almost missed the Snitch, but  
No – you've won the game!

5 6 5 6 5 6 5 6 5 6 5 6 5 6 5 6

**AN: Right, reviewing time!**


	5. Voices in My Head

Voices In My Head

**Disclaimer: As anyone remotely intelligent would guess, I am not JK Rowling, and so it follows that ****Severus Snape, the main character in this poem, is not mine. No offence, of course, if you didn't guess that.**

**AN: First, you read...**

_Two voices in my head:  
__One, my better judgement;  
__One, my conscience._

Listening to the voices in my head.  
One says: Go to Voldemort.  
One says: No, it's wrong.

_Two voices in my head:  
__One, my better judgement;  
__One, my conscience._

Listening to the voices in my head.  
One says: It's too dangerous!  
One says: Be Dumbledore's spy.

_Two voices in my head:  
__One, my better judgement;  
__One, my conscience._

Listening to the voices in my head.  
One says: Don't save Harry.  
One says: James saved you.

_Two voices in my head:  
__One, my better judgement;  
__One, my conscience._

Listening to the voices in my head.  
I always seem to go  
Against my better judgement.

_Two voices in my head:  
__One, my better judgement;  
__One, my conscience._

_Listening to the voices in my head..._

3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4 3 4

**AN: ...Then you review. I'm trying to picture Snape's personality. What do you think? Yes, and I've put some rhythm in, too.**


	6. Just One

Just One

**Dislaimer: I'm sure you have realised that, as I've been telling you all along, I am NOT JK Rowling, and therefore do not own Remus (or any other HP characters).**

**AN: I think this is one of my favourite poes, partly because Remus Lupin is my favourite character, and partly because I like the loopy rhythm. You'll have to read it to make up you own mind, though. Italics are there for effect.**

_One bite._  
Just one bite,  
And he is  
Shunned,  
By all.

_One night._  
Just one night,  
Which he  
Dreads,  
Forevermore.

_One ray of light.  
_Just one ray of light,  
And he  
Changes,  
Against his will. 

_One bite.  
_Just one bite,  
And he is  
Shunned,  
By _all._

7 8 7 8 7 8 7 8 7 8 7 8 7 8 7 8

**AN: So, did you like it? Press that button (the one that says 'Go') and tell me.**


End file.
